


i wont forget that you loved me (and nobody told them that love was wrong).

by psycho_raven



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Character Study, Dysfunctional Relationships, Headcanon, M/M, Organization era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycho_raven/pseuds/psycho_raven
Summary: Perder el corazón no pasa de un día para el otro. Es un proceso.O de como por cada paso que Axel dio, Saïx retrocedió dos, cuatro, veinte.





	i wont forget that you loved me (and nobody told them that love was wrong).

 

_It walks the sky, cloudless,_

_clear: the moon alone_

**1)**

 

El día antes del día ninguno de los dos ya recordaba que--

 

Mentira. El día antes del día ninguno se esforzaba ya en recordar.

 

**2)**

 

Él no dice que estaban en punto muerto, lejos de cualquier avance. Él no reconoce jamás lo estancados que estaban, en todo sentido de la palabra. Axel piensa que a veces una poza en el algún lugar se seca y los peces se ahogan de tanto oxígeno porque no pueden ir a ningún otro lugar. Axel odiaría un poco a los peces si pudiera, o los vería chapotear en agonía para su propio entretenimiento.

 

A veces Saïx le parece demasiado similar a uno de esos peces, demasiado desesperado, entonces recuerda que no puede sentir desesperación y casi le sorprende lo duro que trata de aparentar.

 

Cuando el día llega, cuando llega el niño con ojos de tardes de verano frente al mar, todo se pone en marcha otra vez.

 

**3)**

Saïx:

 

  1.  Tiene ojos amarillos como de vidrio, como de animal disecado, la cabeza muerta de trofeo colgando inmóvil en la pared de algún viejo cazador. Observa, observa, pero--¿Ve realmente? ¿Ve algo aún?  
  
 
  2.  No entiende que ocurre cuando Xigbar lo mira y por alguna razón le entran unas incontrolables ganas de reír a carcajadas. Y Xigbar se ríe como si su sola existencia fuera una broma.



 

En realidad, no entiende muchas cosas.

  1. Aún a veces lo mira de reojo, a veces es más frecuente de lo que se da cuenta cuando inevitablemente lo sigue, como siempre se sigue a la llama que quema más fuerte. Lo observa con detenimiento y compara, siempre compara, al que ya no está.  
  

  2. Se llamaba Isa y estaba--



 

 

Axel:  
  


  1. Tiene ojos vivos no como un cadáver, pero como algo que arde y necesita existir. Se inmola un poco todos los días y le prenderá fuego al mundo, con él incluido. Saïx piensa entonces que Axel será su propio fin y comienzo, el de ambos, el de todos.  
 
  2. Miente cuando dice la verdad, saca sus propias conclusiones y desconfía de todos los murmullos, de todos los cuerpos bajo capas entre sombras de nada. Entiende más de lo que deja ver y aun así, es quien entierra el cuchillo en la espalda, una, dos, tres veces. Saïx nunca especificó número.



 

Y lo hace con morbosa diversión.      

 

  1. No mira de vuelta.  
  

  2. Se llamaba Lea y estaba enamorado del mundo.



 

 

**4)**

Incluso los muertos se quedan mirando las explosiones. Saïx cree que es imposible sentir esa atracción sin un corazón, y aun así le clava la mirada como si eso fuera besarlo y cogerlo contra la pared.

 

Axel no besa como Lea, es distinto, mortal, desesperado.

 

Pero Axel lo besa y eso basta por ahora, por diez años.

 

 

**5)**

Cuando Roxas llega Axel es más fuegos artificiales que explosiones.

 

Cuando Xion llega Axel es una fiesta en algún suburbio donde sabes que la policía aparecerá pero a pesar de eso tratas de disfrutar mientras dure, plenamente consciente de que amanecerás golpeado y en prisión

 

pero aun así.

 

 

**6)**

 

Nunca se ven fuera del castillo, Saïx ya no sale del salón gris, se transforma en parte de este como una estatua de mármol frente a los ventanales que reflejan la luz falsa del exterior. El mismo se crea su propio encierro y Axel se pregunta a veces si es una broma o una estúpida metáfora.

 

Al comienzo, años antes del día, se encerraban en la habitación a hablar o solo a conformarse con la presencia del otro, que ya era importante.

 

"¿Crees que los recuperemos?"

 

"Eso no se pregunta, es una certeza"

 

"... Tienes razón"

 

"No suenas seguro"

 

":.."

 

"¿Confías en mí?"

 

Ahora Saïx se mira al espejo y lo que recuerda parece distante de su propio rostro, la cicatriz atraviesa su cara como una última advertencia sobre lo que sucede cuando te esmeras mucho en recordar quien eres, quien eras y donde está la diferencia. Pero Saïx no recuerda a Isa por su rostro, lo recuerda por el espacio que existía entre él y Lea, por alguna razón esos detalles quedan grabados, incluso cuando ya no puede asegurar de qué color eran sus ojos antes.

 

Isa era como Lea lo recordaba, cálido a su propia manera, como la luz de la luna en una noche especialmente oscura.

 

Saïx en cambio es neón, como los ojos falsos y la luz fría de la ciudad que habitan.

 

Cuando Axel entra a su habitación nota que no hay espejos, pero no hace preguntas.

 

 

**7)**

Axel no recuerda bien como fue, la última vez que se besaron. Quizás fue algo como--

 

\--No había nadie en la sala y Saïx acababa de salir de otra reunión, el ceño fruncido y la voz golpeada, impaciente. Axel reconocía la forma en la que sus movimientos se asemejaban al de un animal encerrado, sabía por experiencia que en momentos así lo mejor era evitarlo. Pero ese día no tenía ganas, la misión había sido inútil -como todas- e incluso con la capa encima el frío le había calado los huesos (¿por qué demonios no es el frío una emoción también?)

 

Axel no está seguro si esa fue la última vez, pero se encontraron a propósito en medio de la sala, se desquitaron con la boca del otro como si tuviera la culpa. En el fondo siempre había un poco de culpa en el otro, culpa por no ser lo que eran, culpa por estar ahí.

 

Pero Axel no se acuerda que la última vez fue de mañana y que tenía sueño, bostezaba mientras Saïx le asignaba otra misión, lo había quedado mirando con expresión exasperada y una ceja levantada, como si bostezar fuera otra gran estupidez. Le había dado la espalda para poner entre sus manos segundos después un enorme tazón de café. Axel levantó la cabeza con sorpresa, sincera sorpresa por lo más parecido a un gesto gentil que había recibido en demasiado tiempo, entonces Saïx había cerrado la distancia entre ambos con un suspiro cansado.

 

Se habían besado cuidando no derramar el café, como si fueran una pareja joven alquilando un departamento juntos, como si Axel estuviera a punto de salir a trabajar y Saïx le preparara el desayuno. No como si Axel estuviera a punto de salir a asesinar, que era la realidad.

 

Fue simple y rápido. La última vez que se besaron fue un martes, pero nadie cuenta los días en la Organización.

 

**8)**

Cuando todo se pone en marcha de nuevo, también lo hace el corazón de Axel.

 

Cuando se acuestan, Saïx -por pura casualidad, se dice- acerca la cabeza a su pecho y entonces le parece escucharlo, el eco de un sonido -tic tac tic tac- es una fracción de segundos, el fantasma de algo parecido a un latido, pero para él es suficiente.

 

El sonido lo persigue por días. Cuando lo mira a los ojos -rara vez lo hace- lo escucha, no en su cabeza, pero más abajo.

 

La siguiente vez que se acuestan, Saïx se va a su habitación antes de que otra casualidad pueda darse, y cuando Axel pone una mano en su hombro de forma casual mientras están en el comedor, Saïx lo aparta con un movimiento brusco.

 

Eventualmente dejan de tocarse.

 

**9)**

Excepto que Axel lo arroja contra la pared con fuerza y de pronto hay rabia real en sus ojos, y le da más rabia cuando le busca la mirada y no ve nada, es hueca como su pecho y su risa y como el murmullo apenas audible que hace cuando se corre en su cama, antes, cuando aún iba hasta su habitación para algo más que no fuera pararse frente a él y mirarlo con reproche. Lo arroja contra la pared y desearía romperle la cara de un puñetazo para ver si logra sacarle una maldita expresión.

 

Le pregunta por la marioneta y Saïx piensa que podría romper en una carcajada en ese mismo instante, pero no se da la molestia. En vez de eso lo aparta con la naturalidad que dan años de apartarlo, de su vida, de su camino, quitarlo como si pudiera simplemente dejar de acordarse.

 

Pero se acuerda--entonces Axel ve por un segundo el fantasma de la única emoción que le ha visto a Saïx en eso diez años.

 

Rabia.

 

**10)**

 

La cuenta regresiva la siente en las venas, como el tic tac que escuchó esa vez. Tal vez no era su corazón si no que una bomba a punto de estallar. Para cuando la marioneta y Roxas escapan ya sabe lo inminente del destino de todos en el castillo.

 

Lo encuentra inconsciente en la mitad del pasillo. Saïx piensa que es un idiota, pero lo sabe fuerte y casi lo respeta por ello. Excepto que es un idiota y no se lo perdona, no le perdona que esté en medio del pasillo mal herido porque no fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para apartarse cuando se lo advirtió.

 

Lo toma entre sus brazos y se le hace más liviano, como si pudiese desaparecer. Entones la certeza de que si, va a desaparecer, se vuelve una constante. Lo deja en su cama, sabe que lo último que se va a preguntar cuando despierte es como llego hasta ahí. Lo mira un rato como cuando eran niños y se dormía en su regazo, entonces podía mirar su rostro sin espiar, grabar en su mente cada uno de sus rasgos para que nunca se le olviden.

 

Saïx no olvida, pero lo mira por última vez.

 

**11)**

(Cuando están a solas en la sala de los monitores, Axel bromea y Saïx suspira con cansancio. Entonces casi le parece ver el relampagueo de un recuerdo; Isa frente a su computadora y Lea mirando por sobre el hombro, el mentón apoyado justo en el hueco donde terminaba su cuello. Y cuando se reía sentía un cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo.

 

Axel apoya una mano en el escritorio y se inclina por sobre su hombro, parece que va a decir algo y entonces Roxas aparece en la pantalla. Axel no se ríe y Saïx no gira el rostro para besarlo.

 

Tampoco lo hizo Isa.)

 

 

**12)**

 

Axel, a diferencia de Roxas, no hace tanto drama, no necesita la lluvia ni la ciudad tras él para irse. Saïx jura que podría sentir la puerta cerrándose a kilómetros, la habitación vacía y el gesto de no regresar jamás.

 

Saïx piensa; vas a olvidarte.

 

Le promete a la luna que no va a permitirle hacerlo, aunque tenga que matarlo.

 

 

**13)**

 

Dejó al perro quedarse porque una vez, después del colegio, habían encontrado a un cachorro abandonado cerca de la casa de Lea. Desde ese día habían transformado en su ritual secreto el llevarle comida y abrigo cada día cuando las clases terminaban. En invierno construyeron un refugio de cartones, y aunque nunca hacía mucho frío en Radiant Garden, el perro durmió tranquilo esa temporada. Isa admitió que se había encariñado con el animal y Lea se río exclamando que era obvio, a mí no me ocultas nada Isa.

 

Dejó al perro quedarse porque una vez lo tuvo en su regazo y Lea le dedicó la sonrisa más increíble de todos los mundos, entonces dijo que los perros eran sus animales favoritos.

 

**14)**

 

Clavó la claymore en su pecho porque lo había traicionado, porque iba a olvidarlo, porque ya lo había hecho. Con la cicatriz abierta, ardiéndole como el primer día, solo bastó un movimiento del brazo para atravesarlo, un poco más arriba de la cadera, justo en su abdomen. Le resultó demasiado fácil.

 

(¿no lo había besado una vez justo ahí, donde terminaba su espalda? ¿sobre la línea del pantalón?)

 

Clavó la claymore en su pecho, de espalda, porque ya no quedaba nada y eso era todo lo que les esperaba. Porque Saïx era diferente al estúpido, débil, traidor Axel, y se lo iba a hacer saber, se iba a encargar de que no olvidara que una vez lo conoció.

 

Para que no te olvides.

 

**15)**

 

El día en que todo (en parte) terminó para Axel, se negó a pensar en Saïx. Pero siempre hubo un murmullo de Isa dentro de él, cerca de la herida que lo había empujado a inmolarse.

 

El día en que todo (en parte) terminó para Saïx, nadie respondió a su pregunta.

 

\--

 

Una noche, diez años antes, Isa había murmurado contra su oído a media noche, la casa oscura y vacía excepto por ellos compartiendo la cama, las sábanas y algo más, Isa había murmurado bajito. 

 

"tendrían que arrancarme el corazón para que dejara de quererte"

 

y había cumplido.

 

 

 


End file.
